


3-Sentence Drabbles

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, More characters and relationships will be added if future chapters need them, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This used to be just one of the drabbles I wrote but I realized that it would be much more simple to have one work with multiple chapters instead of multiple works in a series!<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/><b>I always accept prompts for these! Feel free to send any over at lilneps.tumblr.com/ask!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Just Happened? (Flowertown)

Hana almost screeches when Luke runs and hides behind her with a cheshire cat grin on his face, a panting and quite angry Jimmy following closely behind.

He glares at him for a few seconds unsure on what to do, deciding then to huff and leave, and Luke can't help but laugh and leave a grateful kisss on Hana's cheek before walking away and leaving her very confused.

«What just happened...?»


	2. Doesn't That Hurt? (Spaceflower)

Hana is still having troubles to believe what just happened, holding a bag of ice up to Jeff's smiling face where a bruise that has started to appear after the fight he had with a guy that was bothering her doesn't even seem to faze him.

«Doesn't that hurt...?»

«Kinda, but it doesn't matter, it was worth it.»


	3. Don't You Dare Say That. (Flowermoose)

«I'm not good enough and I always mess up, I don't deserve-»

«Don't you dare say that.»

Ian's voice is stern as he interrupts her and he looks so mad that Hana's almost afraid - but then he pulls her in a hug and holds her close, and maybe he's not angry at her but at the people that made her think like that, so she snuggles up to him quietly and lets the warmth of his arms wash away the doubts.


	4. What's Wrong? (Flowermoose)

It isn't rare for him to get lost in negative thoughts; he never really shows it much, and the others don't pick up his sad moods that easily because of how grumpy he often is, but he's not sure if that's a good or a bad thing considering the loneliness that sometimes prevails over him.

«What's wrong?» But if there's one thing he found out is that Hana seems to always know when he's not alright and, as he smiles to her and shakes his head in response, he can't help but be grateful to have a friend like her; no matter how much he won't admit it, he has felt considerably less lonely since she entered his life.


	5. Why Is That A Thing? (Flowermoose)

Hana knows there's a lot of people she could've gone to the Flower Festival with, Mai doesn't have to tell her, and she knows they're going as friends when she could've gone with someone in a romantic way.

«How could anyone think that's a good idea, I mean, why is that even a thing?!» But as she listens to him talking so passionately about melon bread, giggling, she also knows that she couldn't have enjoyed the festival with anyone else.


	6. Are You Sure About That? (Hana/Mai)

«Mai, I don't want to doubt you and your ideas, but... are you sure about that?»

«Of course I am, I mean, you're the one that said it's really good and it should be shared, right?»

«Yes but I meant online, I don't know if posting your PBG/Jared fanfiction on the school newspaper is a good idea!»


	7. Why Did You Do That? (PBG/Hana)

Hana didn't expect to get so into videogames before trying them out but now whenever she's playing she can't help but be so competitive - like against PBG for example, and she can't help but look at him proudly as she sends his character flying off of the screen before he's able to do anything.

«Why did you do that...?»

The look on his face makes guilt drown her right away, the sadness in his eyes too heavy, and useless to say she lost every single game after that.


	8. I'm So Sorry (Caddiflower)

«Oh my God, Caddy, I'm so sorry!»

Caddy isn't mad, he doesn't blame her - in fact he can only blame himself for having the console's cables out on the floor so dangerously.

But as he stares at the black screen lifelessly, his last save more than an hour ago, all his brain registers as Hana apologizes over and over for accidentally pulling the console's plug is pain.


	9. Thank You (Flowermoose)

«Come on, I'll carry you, I don't want you to die on me because I didn't pay attention to the time.»

It isn't just Ian's fault if they're risking to break curfew - after all, Hana was so focused on catching Nokemon that she didn't keep track of how late it was getting either. But it's a long run to the campus and she isn't really in top shape, and from the way Ian's looking at her she knows he won't let her decline, so she nervously accepts and stutters out a «t-thank you!» as she wraps her arms around his neck.


	10. I'm Not Sure This Is A Good Idea (Caddiflower)

«Hana, I'm really not sure this is a good idea.» She turns to look at him confused as they step forward in the queue - visiting the theme park was actually Caddy's idea, and when Hana's eyes started to sparkle seeing the roller coaster he just couldn't say no to her... but he's starting to regret it.

«I should've said earlier but, uh, I'm afraid of heights...»


	11. Again (Flowertown)

Hana was sure there was nothing she regretted more than choosing to agree to that specific ride. When she saw Luke's eyes sparkle she thought it couldn't be all that bad, but now that she's off she would rather die than get on a drop tower ever again.

«That was so much fun, Hana, why don't we go again??»


	12. Volleyball Practice (Mai/Reader)

You're not really one for sports if you have to be honest, so you really don't know why you're breaking curfew to help Mai get some extra volleyball practice before the next match, or why you even agreed in the first place.

«Isn't this fun?» But then as Mai laughs, her eyes sparkling, your heart skips a beat, and you can't help but think that maybe sports aren't so bad every once in a while.


End file.
